


Haunted Corn Maze

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Scary Clowns, corn maze, haunted, shameless stealing of a real life situation and a scene from the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys go to a Haunted Corn Maze and Stiles gets way more scared than anyone could have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a situation I actually witnessed happening (I'm the girl in the corn in this story) however the sexy boy on boy kissing is entirely made up for the story.
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt for forceful Sciles kissing.
> 
> Also, I DO NOT CONDONE USING KISSING AS A WAY TO STOP A PANIC ATTACK. Stolen from the show for the literary purposes, but not a real way to stop a panic attack. DO NOT DO IN REAL LIFE.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr - twoheartsonerose :)

"Nooo! Stop! Please!" Stiles screamed as he ran away from the laughing clown with the chainsaw. 

Stiles dealt with werewolves on an everyday basis, but fucking clowns chasing him through a corn maze were his breaking point, apparently.

"Please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please please!"

Stiles hit a tunnel in the corn and dropped to the fetal position, curling up and whispering “I’m sorry,” to himself over and over. The clown laughed and walked back the way he came, whistling to himself. 

When Scott, Isaac, and Jackson finally caught up to Stiles’ position, he was still sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth. Isaac and Jackson fell into each other, laughing at the scared human, but Scott rushed over to his best friend. 

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Scott asked, gently threading his fingers through Stiles’ hair. When he got no response, Scott shook him a little, but still nothing.

Isaac stopped laughing when he realized Stiles’ was having a real panic attack, and exchanged worried glances with Scott. Even Jackson stopped laughing, staring at Stiles’ with a pretty uncharacteristic look of concern on his face.

"Hey, buddy, it’s okay, the clown is gone. We’re probably almost out by now," Scott whispered, trying to bring Stiles’ out of himself. Stiles just stared at him wordlessly, his eyes the size of saucers. 

Remembering the time he had a panic attack at school, and that Stiles had brought him out of it with a surprise, Scott leaned forward, breathed quietly against his lips, and then pulled Stiles to him and pushed their lips together, a little harder than he might usually. 

Jackson started gagging in the background, and Isaac sighed, but Scott barely registered them. 

Stiles was still underneath Scott’s lips, so Scott went to pull back, when Stiles grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in, rough and desperate, his tongue running along the seam of Scott’s lips before pushing his way in. 

Scott moaned, and wrapped Stiles in his arms, the hand that was resting in his hair, tangling and angling Stiles’ head to force him deeper. Stiles scrambled to his knees, pulling Scott flush against his body, one hand sneaking under Scott’s jacket to scratch at the skin above his waistband. 

A cough sounded from the right, causing Jackson’s eyes to snap to where a costumed girl was standing in the corn watching the whole exchange with a smirk on her face. He grinned at her and then walked up to the two raging teenagers. 

"Alright, boys, time to take this home. I know I told you two to screw each other, but next time try doing it in privacy."


End file.
